


A year in the life of Danny Brooks.

by libbyo247



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbyo247/pseuds/libbyo247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First White Collar Fan-fiction.<br/>Danny Brooks (a.k.a Neal Caffrey), has moved school, yet again. This time he likes the school, and he makes a close friend very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Days:

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written before Episode 7 of Series 4, and so anything which was revealed in that episode has not been including. Also, I have given his best friend one of his alias name from when he was an adult. Also I am not sure if the years and timings add up..For example. Neal/Danny turned back the clock when he in grade 2? Or Is that me imagining things?

“Danny Brooks”  
“Yes, Miss” A small, blonde hair boy, with a distinct Texas accent called out from behind, a Sesame Street bag.  
“Welcome to the class, I am sure everyone here is going to make you feel really welcome” A tall brown hair lady, commonly known as Miss Butterfield walked over, to the Danny Brooks.  
Danny Brooks had lived in the area for a while, but he wasn't getting on well at his old school, in matter of fact at the last 5 schools and this was the last public elementary school, before they would have to consider the private sector. His parents were determined to make this work.  
''First off lets introduce ourself to Danny, state your name and 3 interesting facts about you and tell us about your summer holiday.” All the children gathered round in a circle. “Why don't you start danny.”

''My name is Danny Brooks. I am 7 years old, My parents name are Maria and James, but my Daddy died saving the good guys, I have a pet lizard called Ben and he comes everywhere with me. During the holidays, I didn't go anywhere..I don't go on holidays. I spent my holidays drawing..”  
''How Lovely..'' Said Mrs Butterfield. “Why don't you go next” she pointed to a small boy about 4 inches taller than Danny.  
“My name is Steve Tabernacle, I am turning 8 tomorrow, but I am currently 7, when I am older I want to be rich and famous and fly around the world. I have 2 older siblings, Sarah and Alice. During the holidays, I went to disney world orlando.” 

The whole thing continued until it was time for Arts and Crafts where today they were going to make pictures to put up on the wall, they were to decorate the classroom. They were to draw their families, everyone was dead excited because everyone seemed to love art. Danny was most likely the most excited on there, that was his only talent, beside from lying but he was told that was a bad thing.  
After about 5 minutes, Danny produced a picture of him, Ellen, his mom and ben, it was so amazing that couldn't possibly be described in words, no-one had seen such talent from such a child before. Everyone jaws dropped to floor, everyone wanted to know where he had learnt to draw, for once he felt wanted. Like he had something to be proud of. So not to disrupt the lesson, Mrs Butterfield set Danny another task, so the other children could get on with their own work.  
After Arts & Crafts, it was first recess. Danny popularity had worn off when someone did something really stupid, he felt lonely again. He was told at his last school, that he was a bad boy for constantly lying so he kept himself to himself. It wasn't until Steve Tabernacle saw him sitting underneath the apple tree all by himself, that he finally had someone to sit with. Steve came over.  
''Danny, do you want to play some kickball We're a person down and we could do with some help.?”  
''Sports is not my best subject. I wouldn't mind doing a draw off with you though'' Danny laughed.  
''Ah, well we all know who would win that wouldn't we. You would, you're amazing. I have never seen anyone draw like that before. Come on I will teach you''  
Steve offered Danny his hand and pulled Danny up. Danny, thought that he had made a potential friend. 

After recess came Maths, which wasn't Danny's strongest subject. He tried he wasn't the best at it though. He was better at the more creative subjects, art and drama. Not English, or Maths. He most certainly had a way with words vocally not written. He always felt like he would never do something with his life, that to be successful you had to have a master in advanced maths or study ancient literature.  
Steve offered to sit next to him, and Danny accepted. He needed all the help he could get when it came to maths, luckily Steve was a naturally when it came to maths, and so whenever he got stuck he asked for help, and he received it. And in return Danny would show Steve some drawing tips. They became the perfect friends. By the end of the day, they were virtually inseparable.


	2. Birthdays

The next day when Danny arrived for school exactly 26 minutes late, his face puffed up and a fake smile on his face. He walked into Grade 1a and at the top of their voices everyone was screaming happy birthday at a blushed Steve.   
'Stop it please..I have heard Happy Birthday 16 times, it is getting annoying' As much as Danny could tell Steve didn't like them making a fuss over his birthday, he joined in and that morning when he woke he had drawn a birthday card for Steve and by the look of it. It was the only one he was given. Danny was sure, by day 2 at St Louis Bear Elementary that he and Steve were going to be best of buddies until the day they died.   
''Well thank you, for this wonderful handmade card..it's very unique. I have never received a picture of a number 8 playing kickball..' it was clear that he was good with words, well at least for a 7 year old. '..so far it is the only one I have received. No one really cares, actually about my birthday. They just want the cake'' Danny could see tears welling up in Steve's eyes. He was unsure what to do, he..he..wasn't very good when it came to comforting people.   
''I am so sorry, I didn't realise..you seem so popular..I thought everyone would have gifts..''  
''I wished, not unless you can lick your elbow or your tongue can touch your nose you can't be popular you have to have a weird talent. I am just the kid, that everyone comes for over their homework. Even in Kindergarden. Anything, that needed doing. I would do..''  
No more was said about Steve’s birthday.   
''So I heard that there a new series of Sesame Street, do you want to come over to my house to watch it?'' A Nervous Danny asked, he had asked people before, but he would always get the reply. ''Not with you, go and eat sand'' It was safe to say children at his old school weren't very nice.   
''Sure, I would love that since it is one of my favourite show. I will have to ask my mom first to see if I am allowed but I should be allowed.''  
A smile wiped across Danny's face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.


	3. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and Danny has a friend round at his house, but knowing Neal/Danny nothing ever goes smoothly.

It was the Christmas Holidays, Steve’s parents were away on a business trip and so Danny had invited him over for a night, the next day he would go with his siblings to his Great Aunt for the remainder off the holidays. Ellen, had taken a liking to Steve. He was what you would call a polite boy.  
''Dinner''  
Ellen called out from the bottom on the stairs, no one had heard her. The boys were too busy trying to climb down the tree into the back garden so they could play cops and robbers.  
''Boys, I said Dinner'  
Ellen, was becoming slightly impatient she had to get to the post office before it shut. She peeped her head out the window. What she saw scared the living daylights out of her. Before her eyes, she saw Danny leap from his bedroom window, his hands didn't quite grip the branch and his foot slipped off the brach. And he fell backwards, into a bush.  
'OWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' let out Danny with the loudest voice he could conjure up. Tears streamed from his eyes. Ellen rushed out the back door and Steve came as fast as he could.  
''Oh my days, WHAT IS WRONG?'' Ellen, was panic she had never dealt with this before.  
''My wrist..it hurts..'' Danny tried his best to hold his tears in but it was too painful. 'Help' his voice suddenly became quite.  
''I am going to do my best sweetheart'' Ellen rushed into the house grabbed her car keys ''Come of Steve, we're off to the hospital'' she picked up Danny carefully.  
After a 45 minute wait in the ER, they were finally seen by a doctor. Steve, was crying. He thought it was his fault that he had fallen and hurt himself. He was reassured by Ellen, that this happens to all boys.  
''What's wrong with you, big boy''  
''My wrist, it hurts..'' Danny at this point had stopped crying, but his big blue eyes still showed that he was hurt. He was covered in scratches and bruises, but he tried his best to be a big boy.  
After numerous examinations and an X-RAY, it was revealed that he Danny had fractured his radius. And he would have to have an operation to make sure it would set properly. Danny, was scared. He had never been to an hospital before never mind having to have an operation.  
Steve had to be dropped up to his Great Aunt's early but could come and visit Danny when he had had operation because a hospital is hardly a place for a 8 year old boy. Danny's mother didn't come to visit him. She was hardly a motherly figure, Ellen in his eyes was more a mother than her. She sat by his bed side. Reading him stories and drawing him pictures. Which he would criticise.  
When it finally came for Danny to go into surgery, he was scared. He had never been so scared in his life, not even the time he was told when he was only small that they had to move away from Spring, Texas because the cookie monster believed he was a cookie and wanted to eat him all up. He cried, asking where his Daddy was, but never once did he feel properly scared. Never. But now, when he was told that it posed a risk, a slim risk that something could go wrong. He wasn't stupid. He, might not have been academic but he understood perfectly well.  
''See everything was fine, what did I tell you'' Ellen, was sat by Danny recovery bed. Danny, let out the biggest smile that one could possible do when he was still very sleepy.  
''I never was scared..'' Danny, murmured.  
''Yes, you were. Don't lie to me mister'' Ellen laughed whilst stroking Danny cheek.  
''It was all an act, you don't think I was actually scared' Danny giggled. 'On another note, do I get to pick a colour for my cast?''  
At the moment, the doctor walked it.  
''Not for 2 weeks, once your scar has healed, until then you will have to have this boring white cast, and you can't get pen on this one. Sorry Bud''  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When, he got back everyone wanted to be his friend, because he had broken his wrist. Which was apparently 'cool' everyone asked how he managed to break his wrist. And he told extravagant lies. Which no one questioned, and everyone believe. Never before were his lies take as truth. Of course, only one person in the class knew the real story of how he broke his wrist. That was there little secret, another secret. Was that he cried, and that he was scared. No-one was to know that because even at such a young age he tried to detach his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. Not than anyone read it.


End file.
